


no stamps required

by be_themoon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of the time-traveling love story of two very practical women. Susan Pevensie/Anna Milton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no stamps required

Susan has taken to writing letters. She doesn't put them on gravestones or something silly and dramatic like that, but in the back of her closet there is a box, and in it is a stack of letters, neatly folded and piled. Sometimes she talks to all of them at once, but when she is having trouble understanding a sermon or a problem she writes Edmund, and when she wants comfort she writes Lucy, and when she wants someone to shake her and stop her from doing something nonsensical she writes Peter, because he's her older brother. Was.

She forgets to use past tense sometimes. Not often, anymore. She has always been very good at the balance necessary in mourning.

Anna finds the idea of writing letters to dead people fascinating, foreign.

"They can't see you, you know," she tells Susan, and Susan shrugs.

"I don't expect them to," she says. "It's a method of problem solving."

+

"My neighbors are going to call the police on you one day," Susan says.

"I won't be around long enough." Anna picks up and examines a small elephant Edmund had brought back from Africa. "This is very beautiful."

"Sometime you're going to have to explain what you're doing here," Susan says.

"No I won't," Anna replies, and it's just like her to state the truth like that, clean-cut and easy. Susan has wondered sometimes if Anna doesn't realize the difficulties the truth can cause, and then remembers that teaching an angel to lie is probably blasphemy, or something else equally horrible.

Still, sometimes she thinks it would be a terribly useful skill for Anna to have.

+

She knows Anna tries to visit her in chronological order, not confuse her. It's a kindness that has not escaped her notice, and she tries to repay it with cups of tea, and visits to the theater, and walks in the park. When Anna expresses an interest she teaches her to play piano. She starts with Middle C.

Three months after Anna plays Fur Elise without a single mistake, she departs one morning and doesn't return. Not that week, or the next month.

Susan starts writing letters to her six months later. The first one begins, _You never told me what happens when angels die. Do you know now?_


End file.
